The Kingdom of Golden Strife
by Still-Always-Dreaming
Summary: What if two females joined the company? Will things end they way they did? what if the presence of these two woman changed the fate of the entire company? Fili/OC, Kili/OC AU where everyone lives. My first story so please be nice! I appreciate criticism as long as your nice about it. Story is actually better than the horrible summary, Please read!
1. (Short)Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

_Once upon a time in a far away land, there lived a Hobbit and a Dwarf. Despite being different, their love burned brighter than that of others much older and wiser. Soon the Hobbit gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and all was right and perfect, until a fierce battle took the Dwarf's life, leaving his family behind. The now widowed Hobbit became so grief stricken, she died of a broken heart, soon after her husband, leaving their orphaned daughter alone in the dangerous world. Or so they thought…_

"Any time now…" I fought a grin as my dearest friend huffed at the empty air. Glancing at her, I smiled "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Evelyn." Big sky blue eyes framed by thick lashes, much like my own, narrowed at the empty spot in front of the tree we were perched in. Her small pert nose wrinkled as she swatted a bug away. High cheek bones were sprinkled with freckles that also covered the gentle slope of her nose. Full plump lips curled into a small frown as she flipped her shock of bright red curly hair over a dainty shoulder, falling to her shoulder blades. Coupled with her sun kissed skin, she was absolutely beautiful.

My own big pale blue eyes were framed by dark golden lashes; my small and petite nose buttoned at the end my semi high cheek bones on my slightly rounded face were sprinkled with freckles. My pale blond curly hair was pulled into a loose braid swinging at my shoulders, some strands escaping and framing my face. Plump pink lips fought a grin as she continued to pout. Being a mixture of Hobbit and Dwarf, we liked to believe we got the best of both races. From the Hobbits we got the delicate bone structure, pointy ears, stealth, and thick soles on our small yet very slightly hairy feet. From the Dwarfs, we got the stubbornness and pride, strength, and affinity with weapons. Looking at the now grumbling Evelyn, I smiled softly.

We have known each other since we were children, I met her I a small village, finding out she was also a half bred started our friendship, finding out our real parents abandoned us made it deepen, and watching as Orcs burned our village and slaughtered the innocent made us inseparable. I felt my fingers curl around a simple necklace that was the only thing I had left of the woman who took me in and cared for me. Rustling leaves snapped me out of my memories; Evelyn looked towards the sound with interest even as her hand closed around the hilt of her sword that was strapped to her back. A moment later a tall figure covered in gray emerged, tsk-ing as it did. "I know you were not planning on attacking me, Evelyn." My friend flushed as she moved her hand and jumped from the tree, I quickly followed; only I ran towards the now smiling wizard and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you, Gandalf!" I felt Evelyn hug him too, the old wizard chuckled and patted our heads "Glad to see you as well, Gwenevere, You too, Evelyn, Even if you tried to attack me." She flushed and flipped her hair, "You should have known better," even as she said this though, her eyes were apologetic. He smiled reassuringly at her before he spotted our packs on the ground against the tree we were in. "All ready to go on our adventure?" We both excitedly nodded, causing him to chuckle. "Then," he said, "Onward we go! It is time to meet the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"


	2. Chapter 1

* All rights do to J.R.R. Tolkien, Only using them for my own entertainment . Officially my first chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_The next day…_

As the rough rocks turned to soft ground, I sighed in relief; "About time. I'm starved!" Evelyn patted my shoulder and nodded in agreement. "Now we just have to find this hobbit hole…" I looked around as we entered the Shire, soft grass covered rolling hills that had little hobbit homes snug inside them. The light of the setting sun bathed everything in dark purples, reds, oranges, and pinks. Night blooming flowers stretched out their petals and crickets began their nightly music and the sounds of the occasional cow, chicken and light laughter filled the air along with the smells of delicious food and pipe weed.

Evelyn sighed dreamily, "So peaceful…don't you think, Gwenevere?" I nodded. "A lot more than our village," as the unconscious thought slipped out, I instantly regretted it. My dear friends shoulders stiffened and her fist clenched. Before I could offer an apology, she sighed and stopped walking; turning to me she gave a week smile, pale blue eyes sad and somewhat dull, "Anything is better than that place". I kicked a stray pebble and fiddled with the woolen shirt that Evelyn suspiciously handed me this morning, "Still doesn't mean I need to bring it up," as I said this, she took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, making me glance up at her. "It has been a very long time since then," she said, "It is our past and we sometimes need to acknowledge it. We can't just ignore where we came from".

I felt a small smile creep on my face, "Look at you, all wise and responsible. You're starting to sound like Gandalf!" I said and she sighed dramatically as she flipped her red curly hair over her shoulder and draped her arm around my shoulders, and even though she was a couple inches taller than me, laid her head on my shoulder. I giggled and we continued to walk, "I know," she whispered in horror "I need to do something irresponsible now." I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist; walking in sync I grinned at her and poked one of her freckles. "Didn't you already do something irresponsible today?" I pointed to our new woolen shirts, light leather vests, and thick pants. Along with our packs that held more new clothes and supplies. Smiling so big she showed her dimples, she batted her eyelashes, "Whatever do you mean, my dear friend?"

Chuckling, we walked over the soft dirt paths as we looked around, her arm tightened around my shoulder. Face suddenly serious, Evelyn looked at me with fierce protectiveness shinning in her sky colored eyes, "No matter what happens, if I think we are in danger, we will leave. I don't care what anyone, including Gandalf, says or think." I tightened my own arm around her waist as I looked back towards the setting sun, I nodded,

"And same goes for you. I won't risk your life." Her grip loosened and her face filled with relief, she pulled lightly on my pale blond curls that I had pulled back with a grin causing me to grin as well, no doubt showing off my own set of dimples. She poked my freckles and stuck out her tongue when I huffed. "I wouldn't worry too much," she said, "You're so beautiful, I bet all the dwarves will stumble over themselves to even hold your things!" I laughed and tugged at her crimson hair, "No way!" I said, "They will be to busy trying to get your attention!" She giggled, eyes now sparkling with amusement.

I suddenly stopped at the bottom of a hill, with a hobbit hole at the top, the symbol Gandalf told us to look for clearly visible even with the waning light. Glancing at Evelyn, we hooked arms and began walking up the hill, preparing ourselves with questions that we were no doubt going to be bombarded with. Once in front of the door I turned to the red head beside me, her doing the same, at the same time we reached for each other and began to smooth each others hair and clothes. We made sure to wipe the dirt off our bare feet and we took a deep breath and turned toward the door, with one last glance towards me, Evelyn rang the bell beside the little round door. Inside we could hear uproars of laughter, heavy footfalls, and dull thuds. We then heard a voice with a curious mixture of agony and anger trying to apparently calm everything down. The door swung open and we smiled "Evelyn and Gwenevere" we said as we bowed in sync at the waist and our voices chorused together, "At your service!"

*Please review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

*All rights go to the great J.R.R. Tolkien! Just using them for my own entertainment, I don't own anything! (Sadly) Enjoy the second chapter~

**Chapter 2**

"Gandalf the Gray, at yours", as Evelyn and I straightened we grinned at the elderly wizard. "We are not late, are we?" I asked as more loud laughter filled the air, causing my sensitive ears to twitch. Gandalf gave a smile and ushered us into the small cozy home that had the delicious smells of food, pipe weed, paper and ink floating in the air. "No, everyone is just resting from their journey. Sharing stories and what not, I'm sure some have not seen each other in quite a while." The hobbit hole was bigger than I was expecting. I looked at the walls which were covered in maps and lined with bookshelves with little nick-knacks everywhere. The soft glow of candles washed everything in a warm glow, causing me to smile at the serenity of it. Evelyn turned and looked up at the hunched figure of Gandalf; her voice was quite as she asked, "And do they know we are joining them?" He patted her head, causing her to huff and duck away, and gave another smile. "More or less," he said. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity "What exactly do you mean by that?" he pulled out his pipe, "I think introductions are in order?" he said as he nodded towards the sounds of a burping contest drifting from the dining room, causing Evelyn to roll her eyes, "Males…" she grumbled.

Evelyn shot a glare at the clueless wizard and stepped closer to me; giving my hand a quick comforting squeeze before stepping towards the circular doorway. "Let's go, since a certain wizard has failed to mention anything to anyone," she said, eyeing said wizard. Gandalf just hummed to himself, eyes twinkling in the candle light. Taking a deep breath, we made our way to the sounds of new laughter until we stood in front a room filled with Dwarves who were throwing food at each other and laughing uproariously when someone caught the flying food in their mouths. My blue eyes swept across the room, I counted twelve dwarves and one hobbit that looked to be in pain.

Once our presence was noticed all eyes swung to us, all noise stopped the silence that crept over the room was deafening. Evelyn flipped her curls over her shoulder and gave her most confidant and defiant look, wary amusement sparkled in her eyes, "That's one way to get their attention. I was afraid I was going to have to take off my clothes," she muttered to me. I stifled my smile by looking over to curious stares for a kind face; I found one a split second later on a short dwarf with white as snow hair and a matching beard. He was looking at us with a soft smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes; I gave a small but kind smile in return. "Dori, what are they?" my ears twitched as a very young dwarf leaned over and asked an elder looking one who was sipping wine, I dimly noted the elder dwarf's hair and beard was in complicated braids and twists.

I felt Evelyn throw her arm around my shoulders, her pink lips curled into a cheeky smile as she looked at the now blushing dwarf. "We are what are commonly known as females, master dwarf. Please don't speak to loudly or you might scare us off." I elbowed her in the ribs as she snickered at her own humor, a few deep chuckles joined in. I gave a hesitant smile to the white haired dwarf and said, "I presume you are in charge?" He gave a smile, "For right now. Our leader has yet to join us." He inclined his head, "Balin, at your service." Like we did at the door, Evelyn and I bowed in sync, "Gwenevere and Evelyn, at yours". Balin's eyes lit with recognition, "So you are the lassies that Gandalf told me about!" Evelyn gasped and spun around to the wizard who was slowly inching out of the room, trying to go unnoticed.

"I thought you said that you didn't say anything to them!" Gandalf gave a sheepish smile, "Must have slipped my mind, dear Evelyn" The red head glared at him, "And do a lot of things slip your mind, old man?" she hissed. I elbowed her in the ribs, and glared at her pointedly. If they saw her infamous temper-tantrums, they would never let us join their company. Someone shuffling in the corner drew my attention, it was the hobbit, I smiled softly at the poor thing, "And you must be Bilbo Baggins?" he jumped at his name. Soft brown eyes were wary as he eyed us before nodding, I grinned as sweetly as I could.

Evelyn was still huffing at Gandalf when I focused back at her, her pale blue orbs filled with exasperation and a sliver of amusement. I looked back at the dwarves who were murmuring to themselves and watching us with curiosity. "I think introductions are in order, don't you think Balin?" The white haired dwarf seemed aghast that he forgot his manners, "My apologies," he gasped before nodding to each dwarf in turn. "Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Fili, and Kili", my head swam with the names, I looked at each dwarf closely, trying to commit their faces to my memory. I could already tell by Evelyn's blank look that the names were lost on her.

Dwalin was a huge dwarf with tattoos on his head and a pair of wicked knuckle dusters, Bofur was the only one wearing a hat and he had a kind sparkle in his brown eyes, Bifur I could easily remember because he had part of an axe in his head and was grunting something in Khuzdul, Dori was the elder dwarf who was sipping the wine and Ori seemed to be the youngest and he was also the one who asked the question. Nori's hair was pulled in a way it resembled a star, something I was sure to remember. Gloin had dark crimson hair, the only red hair besides my dear friend, Oin held a trumpet to his ear as he tried to listen to a conversation with Dori, his beard was in two bushy braided pigtails. Bombur sat at the very end, and despite all the commotion around him, he continued to eat happily, I had a feeling I was going to get along fine with him. Kili seemed to be one of the youngest, but he was very handsome with his long dark wavy hair and stubble on his face, dark eyes were staring at Evelyn with what seemed like awe and a bit of confusion, I eyed him warily before glancing to the dwarf next to him, only to have my breath catch in my throat. Fili also seemed young but older than both Ori and Kili, his dirty blond hair was somewhat pulled back and other locks of his dark golden hair were tied in braids with beads at the end that matched those in his small braided mustache, the rest of his hair falling to broad shoulders in gently waves. Sapphire blue eyes shined from his extremely handsome face and I noticed with a jolt that he was studying me as closely as I was studying him.

Turning sharply from him, I mentally shook myself; I don't need to be going around thinking dwarfs were handsome. My hand briefly touched the pendant around my throat before I turned to Balin, but Evelyn caught the movement and frowned fiercely before looking over the crowd with sharp eyes, I saw Bilbo actually recoil. She once told me that I only seemed to touch the necklace when I was distressed and I guess she figured something in the dwarves frightened me. She kicked her chin up and slightly glared at the males defiantly, before turning to Balin. "So where is this leader of yours?" she questioned with a hint of steel to her voice, I glared to her and sent an apologetic to the kind dwarf, he didn't seemed faced at all, "He was at a meeting with our kin, he is running late."

I opened my mouth to respond but Dwalin looked at us with confusion, "We still don't know why you two are here." As the others nodded in agreement I flushed, "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. Evelyn and I will be joining your company!"

*Please review! I will love you forever!


	4. Chapter 3

* I do not own The Hobbit, all rights go to J.R.R Tolkien. Enjoy!*

**Chapter 3**

"The calm before the storm," I heard Evelyn mutter to me as all noise instantly stopped and all eyes were on us, filled with shock all but Balin who hummed to himself. Suddenly all of the dwarves seemed to shout at once, I held in my wince at the sudden burst of noise assaulted my ears, Evelyn just scowled darkly. "They are too soft for this journey…" Evelyn and I swung our gaze to the massive dwarf warrior; I felt my chin rise in anger and my friend's beautiful face twist into an even darker scowl, "I beg your pardon?" I asked in indignation, "I am not soft", Evelyn muttered with a slight glare. "This will be no simple journey. Danger will be lurking around every turn, we do not need to be looking after you two every moment", Dwalin growled out as Bifur nodded and grunted something unknown, Bilbo seemed to shrink at the ferocity of my red heads glare. "We are stronger than we look, Dwarf" She bit out; I could see the turmoil of trying to hold in her temper so I gave her hand a quick squeeze in gratitude.

I gave my best defiant look, "Gandalf has informed us what is to be expected, and we still agree." I saw doubt fill Dwalin's eyes, Gandalf choose that moment to step in; possibly seeing the way Evelyn eyed the distance between her and the dwarf, looking for what best way to leap over the table to beat some sense into the warrior. "Do not assume anything, master dwarf. These are the fiercest Dwobbits I have ever known!" My dear friend flushed lightly at his compliment, I sighed as everyone looked even more confused with the exception of Bombur who was still munching happily. Looking back at Dwalin, I continued "We are more than capable of defending ourselves". Gandalf hummed as he patted my head, "My dear friends, will you be so kind as to let me speak with the dwarves, alone?" I glanced up at Gandalf, who gave me a sly wink, then at a confused Evelyn. I grabbed her hand and gave a small bow before dragging my sputtering friend behind me.

Walking to a room I saw upon entering the hobbit hole, I quickly shut the round door and we both sighed in relief, glancing around the room which was filled with more books than seemed possible and the combined smell of ink and leather relaxed me enough so I could take a deep and calming breath. I sat in a rather plush chair and sighed, "That went better than expected", looking up at Evelyn who was leaning against the wall, head tilted slightly as she listened to the low voices that rumbled from the dining area. "We will not get close to them, agreed?" I blinked, surprised at the fierceness in her voice and the light tremor. "That has been our rule for years, Evelyn. We only trust Gandalf and each other." She nodded but the tension never left her petite body, frowning I sat straighter, "What is wrong?" crimson curls swayed gently as she glanced at me, "What if they find out? Dwarves are more perceptive than others." As her soft words sank in, I felt myself frown, "We will be fine, no need to worry."

Stepping to where I sat she crouched in front of me, pale blue eyes held a sense of vulnerability I have not seen in a long time, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it, Gwenevere." As her voice trembled at the end, I reached for her hands that rested in her lap and gave a small squeeze. I smiled softly at her. "My dear friend," I said softly, "You will not fail your promise, besides who said we will be conversing with dwarves long enough for them to notice anything? We can complete this journey unattached from the others." She gave a shaky laugh at that. At the sound of sudden singing and music, I eyed the door and shook my head. "Poor Hobbit, he looked absolutely terrified." Just like that the tension broke and I saw the red head relax, giggling with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes; she wiggled her eyebrows, "Did you see those two dwarves?" I gave her an amused look, "There were twelve dwarves, all a bit noticeable." Evelyn laughed and nudged me, "You know! The blond and Kili!" I eyed her with a mixture of suspicion and surprise and asked, "Did you just remember a name?" She blushed at that.

Flipping her curls so the soft fiery strand slapped me in the face, she gave a sly grin, "The blond could not tear his eyes off you!" I felt myself blush. "His name is Fili...," I said. Her laugh was triumphant, "You remembered his name, too!" she yelled. I swatted her pinching fingers away from my cheeks and sat straighter, "Someone has to," I said, "because, you are horrendous with names." Her retort was cut off by banging on the front door, I shot up from my seat and my hand went for the dagger at my waist, Evelyn did the same as we both eyed the shadows underneath our door. A few tense moments later, low laughs and deep voices coupled with heavy footfalls broke the quiet making me realize how still Evelyn and I had became. "I think that was the leader," I whispered while putting the dagger back in its original place at my hip, I brushed back pale curls that escaped the leather strap. I pulled my hair back and straightened my shirt and said, "Best not to keep them waiting." As I glanced at Evelyn, I giggled at her fierce expression. "Might want to try to be a bit more…respectful," I said mockingly yet genuinely. She gave a pout and tugged at a strand of my hair. "They think we are weak!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and patted her shoulder as I walked past her. "We can prove how tough we are, later. Right now we need to get on their good side," I said calmly. She grumbled a small "fine" before I opened the door, only to stiffen.

Fili and Kili both stood on the other side, eyes wide and fists raised as if to knock. I felt Evelyn bristle beside me as she crossed her arms and glared, "Spying on two _weak_ and _vulnerable_ little girls, are we?" I elbowed Evelyn in the gut, but didn't say anything. My head tilted to the side slightly as Kili sputtered like a fish out of water and Fili rolled his eyes before slapping the brunettes back before turning to us, "Of course not! Just seeing where the lovely ladies disappeared to." I raised an eye at Evelyn as she snorted, "Here that, Evelyn? He called us ladies," I said, batting my eye lashes and making a high pitched giggle, Evelyn snorted again and looked them over, eyes burning pale blue as her smiled became cheeky, "What a respectful bunch we have here!" I nodded in agreement and stepped up to Fili as if to inspect him closer, only to notice in slight dismay that I barely came to his broad shoulders. The smell of leather, earth, and the bite of metal caused my cheeks to heat and my head to swim, I saw him raise an eyebrow in curiosity as a smile twitched the corners of his mouth. I huffed and willed the heat from my cheeks as I spun around to face Evelyn, "They seem to pretty to be useful" I muttered to her, only to recoil in shock when Kili threw his arms around me and picked me up, grinning widely, "Here that Fili? They said I'm pretty!" To bad for the Dwarf that he didn't notice how rigid I became or how all amusement was drained from my friends face and replaced with anger. I froze and Evelyn opened her mouth no doubt to rip him to shreds with tongue and the dagger her hand was reaching for. Then, suddenly, something happened. I laughed. Everyone was looking at me with confusion, but I couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up my throat and escaping my mouth. Even when Kili put me down, I continued to giggle. Kili even joined me. Evelyn and Fili both looked at us in confusion, but didn't say anything until we calmed down. "What was that all about?" Evelyn asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Has a situation ever seemed so strange that all you wanted to do was laugh until your chest ached?" I looked at Kili, who was still smiling, "Did you feel it too?" I asked him. He nodded his head. Fili, who hadn't said anything, said sharply, "Kili! Keep your hands off these women, okay? You heard what Gandalf said." Evelyn and I were about to ask what they meant, but Gandalf decided at that time to poke his head around the corner with a frown and concern in his blue gaze, "Is everything all right?" On of my hands reaching up to clutch the pendent around my throat, my nod was short as I walked past the dwarves quickly with Evelyn right behind me. "Everything is fine, Gandalf. Is the leader here? Have you discussed what you needed to with the others?" he nodded but the frown remained, eyes flicking, from my face to Evelyn's to the dwarves behind us. I met his questioning gaze with a smile, "Nothing but a little fun, so don't worry about it!" the wizard gave a kind smile in return and patted me gently on the shoulder before shooting a pointed look at Fili and Kili. "Well, let us meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf chirped leading us back to the dining room where it was much quieter and a lot cleaner, a tall dwarf was muttering something to Balin before he straightened and turned to us with a look of indifference. I first noticed that he was tall for a dwarf, causing me kick up my chin so, despite my small height, I was looking down my nose at him. A reflex, I assumed, so I wouldn't be judged by my small stature. Thorin Oakenshield wore dark blue and black clothing with a long coat lined with soft looking fur but underneath I could spot amour covering the broad expanse of his chest, long thick raven wing colored hair streaked with thin lines of silver that fell past his broad shoulders in small waves. His stubbornly set jaw and lips that were pressed into a thin line was surrounded by a short trimmed beard the color of his hair, his nose was straight and dark eyebrows were pulled down over cold winter blue eyes. "Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said, "May I introduce Evelyn and Gwenevere. Evelyn and Gwenevere, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," I gave a bow along with my friend "At your service," we said simultaneously. He gave a slight nod and turned back around which Evelyn did not like as she huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, slapping an unexpected Kili in the face.

Evelyn and I turned to Fili and Kili and I crossed my arms and leaned close, "He seems like a jolly ol' fellow, what about you my friend?" Evelyn leaned in close, "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Fili's mouth twitched and Kili grinned, because we included them in the conversation; they both leaned close to us so nobody else would hear, "Do not feel to bad, uncle is like that to everybody" I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as Fili's warm breath tickled my face, before quickly fading as his words sank in. "Did you say 'Uncle'?" Evelyn hissed in shock, they both nodded and she gaped at them. "YOU GUY'S ARE PRINCES!?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Evelyn glared at me as I continued to snicker, causing Fili and Kili to grin. I nudged her in the ribs, "There is nothing like the threat of royal punishment if we screw up to make things more entertaining!" we both laughed at the confused looks of the frowning dwarves.


	5. Chapter 4

*All rights go to J.R.R Tolkien; I only own my characters Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Poor Hobbit," I heard Evelyn mutter to me as she rested her head on my shoulder. From my seat at the table I glanced towards the small sitting room where a recovering fainting hobbit and wizard were talking in hushed tones. I patted Evelyn's head before passing her the feather quill and the contract Balin handed me after we heard the discussion about the dragon, Smaug, and reclaiming of Erebor, then I leaned on her as I watched her sign her name below mine. "Hobbit's are not used to such adventures, so I am not that surprised," I muttered as she put the quill down and slid the paper away to dry, her finely arched brows furrowed together as she turned to look at me, "I know, but I still feel sorry for him." Heavy footfalls had me tensing and looking over my friend's shoulder, but it was only Fili and Kili. They grinned and plopped down at the table across from us, I saw Evelyn arch a brow at them, "Something you wanted?" she asked, her tone bored but eyes a mixture of suspicion and slight amusement. Kili grinned at us both before glancing at Fili, "We were just curious about something Gandalf said," I felt a frown curl my lips and Evelyn's eyes narrowed, "And that would be?" she asked, Fili looked at me, "What is a…Dwobbit exactly?"

Evelyn sat straighter and flipped her hair over her shoulder, eyes guarded but she answered anyways, "We are half-dwarf and half-hobbit." Amazement filled their eyes and Fili made a small sound in the back of his throat. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him, "Something you would like to say, Dwarf?" he blinked those beautiful eyes at me and tilted his head slightly, "How on earth did your mother fall for a dwarf? She was a hobbit, was she not?" he asked curiously, Kili nodded in agreement, his expression matching his brother's. I felt my expression harden as Evelyn's gave a venomous smile, "I'm not sure, both of our mothers are dead, along with our fathers." Her eyes were cold and both dwarves flinched. I glanced at Evelyn, bitterness shined in her eyes before being replaced by indifference. Fili looked at me, blue eyes sparkled with sadness as he said with sincerity, "We apologize, and we did not mean to offend." I gave a tight smile and briefly touched Evelyn's clenched fist that was in her lap, "no offense taken, we just get annoyed by the same questions," I said politely but they both still looked troubled.

Kili glanced at my red head with a small wince at her chilly expression, "Did we ruin our chances at friendship?" Evelyn actually laughed, "of course not, like Gwenevere said, no offense was taken!" as Fili and Kili grinned at each other she reached for our contract, but not before she whispered in my pointed ear, "You can not ruin a relationship that is not there to begin with." I stood up with Evelyn and both dwarves did as well, Kili smiled at Evelyn, his dark eyes dancing with happiness, "Want me to bring you to Balin? So you can give him the contract?" She raised an eyebrow as he flushed lightly, but I saw an almost shy smile curl the corners over her lips before she flipped her hair over her shoulder, slapping me in the face again, and shrugged, amusement making her pale eyes shine, "If you want to. I will not try to get lost." She snickered and followed a grinning Kili, but I did give her a reassuring smile when she looked over her shoulder at me in concern, I turned around and blinked in surprise to see Fili studying me closely. His blue eyes were shrewd as he looked at me and I felt tendrils of panic close around my heart so I crossed my arms over my chest and kicked my chin up, "Something else on your mind, Master dwarf?" he looked at me, with that same shrewd look, "How did your parents die?" I blinked in surprise before glaring fiercely at him, "Now I am taking offense," he actually looked away and bowed his head, "My sincere apologizes once again, Lady Gwenevere." Despite my glare, I felt a blush burn my cheeks and I reached up to tug on my necklace, "It is fine" I mumbled while I fiddled with my pendant. When Fili looked up at me again I couldn't help but notice how his golden hair swayed over his broad shoulders and how his sapphire blue eyes regarded me in a soft way. My shoulders tensed up at that look and I dropped my arms and glared at him. "Do not make a habit of offending Evelyn or I, we are usually not so forgiving," I quipped at him while I quickly tucked a stray curl behind my ear, Fili looked taken back by my sudden change but he hid it well and bowed his head again.

Fili watched as I cleared my throat and began walking the same path Evelyn took, but I stopped when I was next to him, glancing around to make sure we were alone, I lowered my voice so only he would hear and said, "No offence, but Evelyn and I are not looking for any friends." With that said I continued walking down the hallway until I saw Evelyn leaning against the wall watching as some of the dwarves pulled out pipes and cradled their ale in their hands, I leaned beside my friend, taking comfort as she patted my hand and smiled at me. We stayed silent until Fili walked in and stood near his brother, as they began to push each other and tug on the others hair and joking around, I leaned close to Evelyn, "I talked with Fili, I made sure to stress that we are not looking for friends," I whispered only for her to tense and jerked around to face me, blue eyes ablaze with anger as she whispered harshly back, "Was he getting too close?" I grabbed her arm and shook my head, "No, I was just making it clear," I said. Some of the tension left her shoulders as she gripped my hand; I laced our fingers together and gave a small smile which she returned hesitantly but warmly. I looked up and saw Fili whispering in Kili's ear and the younger dwarfs face turn crestfallen as he looked at Evelyn, who was busy tucking my rebellious curls away, Fili glanced up at me as well but I looked away in sudden interest as Thorin walked in with Balin. I spotted Gandalf sitting away from everybody and I tugged on her hand until we both slid beside the elder wizard, his bushy brows were furrowed together as he puffed on his pipe, deep in thought.

"Lost in another world, friend?" Evelyn whispered as she plucked up his hat from his lap with a small grin. Gandalf blinked up at us and gave a kind smile, "Always, dear girls, but I am not lost. I hear that you gave your signed contract to Balin?" I smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "Yes, we both did" I said quietly, he smiled and gave my hand a small squeeze. "What of Bilbo Baggins?" my dear friend asked as she placed Gandalf's hat on her head, the wizard shook his head, "He has declined," Evelyn hummed as she adjusted the hat so it wouldn't slip on her head. "He will join us though, right? You do not do anything by accident and you know what you are doing," she said simply and I nodded in agreement. "You are always right, Gandalf. We trust you," I said as I snatched the hat from Evelyn and placed it on my head. Gandalf smiled at us affectionately and patted both our hands, "I am still not sure how I came to have both of you believe in me so much, but I am thankful for the support." I grinned and at the same time as Evelyn we both kissed his weathered cheeks, causing him to smile again. A deep noise started and I glanced to the room which we had just came from, the rumbling voice continued sorrowfully and as I listened carefully I glanced at Gandalf and Evelyn with wide eyes, "they…they are singing?"

*Sorry for the late upload! I wanted to watch Desolation of Smaug before I continued. Hope nobody is to upset! Please Review!


End file.
